Moments Revised
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: The Arclights haven't been a real family for a long time. But what happens when Trey's severely injured in a fight? AU. Takes place after Trey talks with Yuma in episode 46.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright, there were a lot of errors scattered all throughout the chapters of Moments so I took the liberty of revising and republishing them. The chapters are now longer, better, and they now come with more surprises in each one. I hope everyone reading agrees and enjoys this revision.

Disclaimer: I didn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I certainly don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, Kazuki Takakhasi owned the original Yu-Gi-Oh and Shin Yoshida owns Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal.

...

Trey could no longer hear the boys' laughter or hear their taunts and jeers as they knocked him down every time he tried to climb to his feet. He could no longer hear the sounds of his bones breaking as his hands and right arm were all jumped on again and again.

Everything was blurry and searing pain coursed through every fiber of the pink-haired teen's being, especially his arm and hands. But he couldn't think about that right now. He had to get home. He had to get back to his family. He had to!

As he took another step forward, the fifteen-year-old fought the urge to scream in anguish. But before a sound could escape his lips, he slipped on a patch of ice and crashed to the snow-covered ground. As his small frame hit the ground, blood fell from his nose and the numerous cuts that marred his pale skin, staining the once pure, white snow crimson.

The youngest Arclight gasped and struggled to go on. His only goal, his only thought, was to get back to his family. He was afraid to stop, afraid that if he did, he would black out and never regain consciousness.

"I have to get home," he whispered to himself as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. "I have to get back to my family...They're probably already very upset that I'm not home yet."

...

"Has Trey returned yet?" Quinton asked Quattro, who had been admiring the complete Heart Piece that guaranteed him a spot in the World Duel Carnival finals.

"How the hell should I know?" the younger Arclight snapped, his crimson irises burning into his brother's dark blue ones. "I didn't realize I was supposed to babysit him today."

"He _is_ our brother," Quinton said, his dark blue eyes narrowing slightly. "And Quattro, you might want to watch yourself with that temper before it gets you in trouble."

Quattro took a step back and glared at his older brother.

"Look, I already get enough of that around here from Vetrix," he growled. "I don't need it from you too, Quinton."

"Mind your attitude," Quinton warned, walking past his brother.

Quattro rolled his eyes and stormed to his room.

"What do they think I am Trey's keeper?" he grumbled to himself as he slammed the door and collapsed on his bed. "He's fifteen years old; he should be able to look after himself by now."

...

"Trey hasn't come back yet, has he, Quinton?" Vetrix asked, momentarily ignoring the assorted cartoons that he had just been watching seconds before.

"No, he hasn't," Quinton answered. "He should have been back by now. He's never been late before. I can't imagine what could be keeping him."

Before the silver-haired duelist could say anything else, Vetrix turned his attention back to the cartoons and appeared to be thoroughly enjoying the antics of what looked to be a living balloon playing with its' bow tie.

"Too funny!" the mask-wearing man-child giggled, clapping his hands and kicking his feet.

Quinton could scarcely believe that this had once been his father. Byron Arclight had been the polar opposite of the replacement that now sat before Quinton. And despite his calm exterior, the eldest Arclight felt that it was very awkward that his father was now much younger than he was. And he was sure that his younger brothers felt just as awkward about it. After all, Vetrix was even younger than Trey, who at fifteen years old, happened to be the youngest of them all.

Trey...

It secretly troubled Quinton that his youngest brother still hadn't returned yet. He had requested to meet with a boy named Yuma Tsukumo. He had been certain that the boy had been the reason that he and Quattro had lost their duel against him and Kaito Tenjo. Trey had promised he would be home after he spoke to Yuma. So where was he? What could have possibly happened that would keep him from returning? Trey was always completely servile when it came to Vetrix or Quinton telling him to do something. Sometimes he listened to Quattro, but not as often as he did his oldest brother and his warped father. And Vetrix had assured the eldest of the Arclight brothers that Trey would return due to the love and loyalty he felt to his family.

_'Where are you?_' Quinton asked silently. _'You've never done anything like this, Trey. This isn't like you at all. Where are you, little brother?_'

...

Trey had managed to pull himself up with one arm and was now once again heading for home.

"I can't..." he panted, slumping against a tree before the tree hit his right arm, earning a pained yelp from the injured boy and forcing him back up so that he could continue his trek home. "I'm too tired...I can't keep..."

Suddenly, his home came into view, restoring hope in the young boy.

_'I'm going to make it_,' Trey smiled for the first time since his ordeal with those boys. _'Just a few more steps...I'm almost there!_'

He made it to the door, rested his hand on the knob and turned it, trying to ignore the pain in his hand. Now there was no doubt that it was broken too...

He couldn't do it, it made his hands hurt too much to turn the knob. So the boy resorted to knocking against the door with his left elbow. They had to hear him inside.

...

"Alright already! I'll go look for him!" Quattro snarled. "Damn!"

Muttering a string of curses under his breath, the red-and-yellow-haired duelist stormed to the front door.

"Trey's going to have some serious explaining to do when I find him," Quattro fumed as he reached for the door. "Why he decided to take his sweet time coming back-"

His hand hadn't yet touched the doorknob when he heard a gentle knock.

Stunned, Quattro looked through the glass to see who was on the other side of the door. He was prepared to fight when he saw the intruder's face. A face covered with dried blood and bruises…and tears…wait…he knew that face…

"Trey!" the middle Arclight brother's scarlet eyes widened in surprise as he opened the door. "What are you-?"

"They...I didn't...I don't..." Trey mumbled as he leaned against the doorframe, trying to catch his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Quattro asked, still in shock at the condition his little brother was in. "What happened to you? Trey, answer me!"

"They...my head...my arm...my hands…I don't...feel..."

Trey's emerald green eyes rolled up into his head as the youngest Arclight fell to the floor.

"Trey!"

The last thing the pinknette saw was the look of horror on Quattro's face before everything went black...

...

...

Well, that was the first revised chapter. And once again, I will thank you not to leave any flames.

And now I'd like to make an offer: the more reviews each chapter receives, the faster this story will be updated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is chapter 2. I thank Jean, Durbe the Barian, The Little Black ROse, Guest, Akiza Blackmore, Girl with the Fireheart, and Mtvlion2003 for all of the reviews on chapter 1. Now enjoy this brand new, incredibly long chapter.

Disclaimer: I am not Shin Yoshida, so logically I can't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or any of the characters, which is good because I don't own either of those things, and I have no intention of dealing with this in the courts.

...

The dark blue eyes of Quinton Arclight watched as a shooting star raced across the night sky. He couldn't help but remember back when he and his brothers were children and would make wishes on such stars. But now, he no longer saw any point in trivial things like that. There was only one way to make things work out for you in life: by achieving your goals yourself, not by wishing for them.

The eldest Arclight stared out the window, his eyes focused on the outside world hazed over by the window pane. The snow still showed no signs of going away anytime soon. In fact, from the looks of the sky, more was probably on the way.

Only a few feet away from the window, tucked safely into a hospital bed, slept Trey, the youngest of the three Arclight brothers.

The moment Quinton shifted his cold gaze to Trey, his normally icy eyes softened slightly. Though the twenty-year-old Number Hunter nearly always maintained a cold, reserved, and stoic demeanor, he still cared a great deal for his two little brothers. That had become evident today when he found out that Trey had been attacked by a gang of boys. Quattro had been furious, demanding to know who dared to attack the fifteen-year-old boy. Though Quinton had not voiced his anger as intensely as his younger brother, he was just as outraged and vowed to make the people responsible pay. No matter what he had to do, no matter how long it took, Trey's attackers would answer for what they had done.

The Arclights were very familiar with the concept of revenge. They were still in the process of preparing to take revenge on Dr. Faker for what he had done to the once happy family.

Still keeping his eyes on his sleeping brother, Quinton slowly made his way to the younger boy's bedside. Messy pink curls sprawled out beside Trey's head on his pillow.

Quinton couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the gentle, relaxed expression gracing his kid brother's porcelain features, accented by the pale moonlight streaming in from the large window.

With uncharacteristic delicacy, the silver-haired duelist brushed Trey's bangs away from his eyes. His eyes narrowed as they landed on the bandage covering Trey's forehead. Whoever had attacked him had left several bruises on his face and a cut beneath his bangs.

Quinton's azure eyes once again glanced at the calm, serene expression on Trey's face as the younger boy rested, despite the pain that he was most likely in due to the number of injuries that he had sustained. The expression on his face seemed to contradict the scratches, bruises, and assorted bandages, finger splints, and the casts encasing the younger brother's right and left hands.

Quinton had suggested they take the youngest member of their family to the hospital but Vetrix wouldn't hear of it. Quattro had of course flown off the handle and tossed around a few choice phrases. Quinton, who had been tasked with taking Trey to his room and caring for him, had sneaked out and made sure that his brother's injuries received the proper medical attention.

He didn't dare ask for Vetrix's permission and he knew that once Vetrix found out that one of his sons had gone against his orders, and Quinton knew he would find out, he would be very angry. But Quinton had decided it would be better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission.

After the doctors had set Trey's broken bones, they confirmed what Quinton had already figured: Trey did in fact have a concussion. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but the doctors had insisted that the youngest of the Arclights be woken up at least every thirty minutes in order to make sure that he still remembered where he was and the identity of the person waking him up. If he did not remember either of these things or if he didn't wake up at all, then he would need to be taken back to the hospital or his brain could possibly hemorrhage and he could die if the damage was too bad.

Though it was unlikely, Quinton still did not want to leave anything involving his injured brother to chance. So he decided that it would be best if Trey just stayed in the hospital for the night. Again, better to ask for Vetrix's forgiveness than his permission.

"Trey...wake up," Quinton whispered, shaking the younger boy's shoulders slightly.

At first, Trey didn't respond, so Quinton shook his thin shoulders a little harder and was rewarded when his little brother's emerald-colored eyes slowly opened.

"What's going on, Quinton?" the fifteen-year-old asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily with his left arm.

When Quinton saw the bone-colored casts covering both of Trey's arms and the finger splints on both of his hands, the silver-haired Number Hunter couldn't help but grimace slightly.

"What's wrong?" Trey asked, an expression of concern on his face.

"Nothing," Quinton answered quickly. "Nothing's wrong. Just...go back to sleep."

"Okay, brother," Trey smiled tiredly before his eyes closed again.

...

Quattro was beyond furious. How dare anyone attack his brother!

"When I find who did it, they're in for serious hell!" the scar-faced teen growled, his expression one of undisguised rage. "Do they realize who they're screwing with?"

"Your attitude does concern me, Quattro," Quinton said as he entered the room.

"Well excuse me for wanting to make the _kisamas_ who hurt our brother pay!" Quattro snapped. "Or would you rather me send them flowers and chocolates along with an invitation to attack him again?"

"You know perfectly well that that is not what I meant," Quinton answered coldly.

Quattro was about to reply when Vetrix let out a high-pitched giggle, clapped his hands, and kicked his legs in a childish fashion as yet another cartoon character did something stupid.

"Perhaps I put too much dependence on Trey," the man-child said after his giggling fit had passed. "Maybe he isn't as strong as I thought he was."

The two brothers said nothing.

"It's a shame really," Vetrix smirked. "He seemed like he might have actually had potential."

Quattro growled and glared at the person who had once been his father.

"You-!"

"Quattro!" Quinton gave his brother a warning look, but Quattro was too angry to notice or care.

"Trey was attacked and you don't even care?!" Quattro snarled, his crimson irises aflame with fury. "He always does whatever you tell him without question and this is the thanks he gets?!"

"He _does_ do as he's told," Quinton agreed. "It's a shame that the same cannot be said for you, Quattro."

Quattro responded with a rude hand gesture consisting of a single raised finger before turning and storming out of the room.

Quinton sighed in frustration and Vetrix turned his attention back to the assortment of cartoons.

...

Quattro opened the door to Trey's room and slowly entered. The hospital staff didn't know he was there and he planned to keep it that way.

Trey was still sleeping peacefully. The pro-duelist almost didn't want to bother his little brother, but it was time to wake him up again. Just to make sure he would respond. And Quinton had once again returned to Vetrix so there was no knowing when he would be back.

"Trey, wake up," Quattro said, shaking his brother's shoulders.

Trey's eyes slowly opened and he smiled weakly at his older brother.

"Hi, Quattro," he said.

"Okay, you still recognize me," his brother stated. "Do you know where you are?"

"I'm at home?"

"Close, you're in the hospital."

Trey blushed slightly.

"Well you did get hit in the head pretty hard so it makes sense that you'd be a little off,"Quattro snorted. "Now I'm going to ask you about the guys that jumped you, did they take any of your Number cards?"

"No," Trey answered. "No, I left them back at home."

"Good," Quattro said. "The last thing you'd need to do is lose one of those."

"I'm sorry, brother," Trey whispered, looking down.

"And just what the hell are _you_ sorry for?" Quattro asked. "You didn't lose any Numbers so what is there for you to be sorry for?"

"For not being strong enough to fight back,"Trey answered, dreading his sadistic older brother's inevitable anger.

Quattro sighed and stood up.

"Well, you still know who I am and now you know where you are. So, I'm going," he said. "And they'll regret messing with us. I'll make sure of it."

As the seventeen-year-old Arclight turned to leave, Trey's cast-covered hand shot forward, touching Quattro's wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Quattro demanded. He was about to snatch his hand away when he saw the look on his brother's face. Trey didn't have to say a word; Quattro knew at once that his little brother was pleading for him to stay.

The red-and-yellow-haired duelist sighed, not wanting to make his brother feel even worse than he already did, if that was even possible. So, he allowed his hand to stay where it was.

"I'm sorry," Trey apologized. "It's just...I'm so sore...everything just…hurts so much…"

"It's fine," Quattro grunted, sliding his hand under his younger brother's and gripping it loosely, careful to watch Trey's broken bones.

"Quattro...will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Trey requested meekly. "Please?"

"Fine," Quattro answered.

Trey noticed the lack of reluctance in his older brother's voice and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, brother," the teenage pinknette whispered.

'_No problem, little brother_,' was the response in Quattro's mind.

"Go to sleep, Trey," was the response that came out of his mouth.

Trey nodded and his emerald-green eyes slowly closed and the youngest of the Arclight brothers once again entered the realm of sleep.

...

...

So, what did everyone think of this new chapter? Feel free to let me know and if you have any requests, I'll see if I can put said requests in a chapter or not. And as I said in the previous chapter, the more you review, the faster I'll update.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well here is chapter 3. Thanks a lot to Durbe the Barian, Mtvlion2003, Girl with the Fireheart, The Little Black ROse, Akiza Blackmore, and Guest for all of the reviews on Chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoys this brand new chapter. Oh, and happy 4th of July, everyone.

Disclaimer: Hmm...last I checked I'm not Shin Yoshida, I mean for starters I'm a girl and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, he does.

...

_**WARNING: Contains a couple of slight tear-jerkers here and there throughout the chapter.**_

...

Quinton entered Trey's room to find Quattro sitting on a chair beside Trey's bed, holding Trey's hand, the older's fingers entwined with the younger's, his elbows propped on his knees and his head resting on his free hand. His scarlet eyes were closed and his tawny bangs had fallen into his face.

Trey opened his eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the dim light. He looked to his left to see Quattro asleep in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand.

Trey smiled. It was rare for Quattro to do something like this, given his brutal and sadistic nature. Unless he was putting on a cleverly fabricated smile for his fans, he almost never showed any type of friendly behavior whatsoever, not even for his brothers.

"I see you're awake," a voice said, pulling Trey out of his thoughts.

The fifteen-year-old Arclight turned to see his oldest brother standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Quinton," he spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I came to see how you were doing," Quinton said, a hint of worry in his voice.

Trey smiled. Even though Quinton was often cold and reserved, he still cared for his family. So did Trey. After all, that was why they were so determined to take revenge on Dr. Faker for tearing their family apart.

"How are you feeling, Trey?"

"Why the hell do you care?" a cold voice rasped before the pinknette could answer.

Quinton and Trey turned to see that Quattro was now awake.

"When did you decide to start caring about Trey?" the middle Arclight growled at his older brother. "All that time when Vetrix was spouting off about Trey, I defended him. You did nothing!"

Quinton gave his younger brother a stern look.

"Your blowing up and displaying obscene hand gestures is hardly what one would call a defense," he replied coolly.

Quattro snatched his hand from Trey.

"You're always doing that!" he snarled at the older Number Hunter. "You're always trying to pin _everything_ on me! Well, I am _**SO**_ sorry we can't all be perfect like you!"

"You refuse to take responsibility for your own actions and yet here you are ready to attack me for something that you have no need to be upset about," Quinton sighed, closing his eyes for a moment or two.

"THAT TEARS IT!" Quattro roared, his red eyes filled with undisguised fury.

"Quattro…Quinton…Please..." Trey whimpered, causing both of his brothers to turn to face him. "Don't fight…"

Quattro saw tears beginning to gather in Trey's eyes and in a moment, every bit of the heat of his fury dissipated.

Quinton's eyes widened ever so slightly in alarm. Though he had gotten upset before, it had been a long time since he had ever seen his youngest sibling cry.

"Quattro, I need to speak with you outside," the eldest Arclight brother said, the tone in his voice warning Quattro not to argue.

Quattro wanted to argue anyway, unwilling to give in until he won the confrontation, but he could tell that his little brother was scared that things would go to hell in no time. So, with a reluctant sigh, the scar-faced duelist followed his older brother out of the room.

Trey sank further into his pillows. He hated when his older brothers fought. Yes they had gotten into a spat every now and again but ever since Vetrix had returned and the family set their plan for revenge into motion, things had gotten even worse. Now the only time Quattro and Quinton ever talked to each other was when they were yelling at each other. Well, Quattro yelled, Quinton rarely, if ever, lost his cool.

But it still upset Trey to know that his family had once been happy but now the only thing the rest of them could think about was their desire to take revenge on Dr. Faker.

...

"Quattro, do you never stop to think that when you allow your temper to run amok, the effect it could have on Trey?" Quinton sighed impatiently.

"There you go again, trying to pin everything on me again," his younger brother growled, his blood-red eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't you think that bothers him too? Do you think he likes you trying to start something?"

"You were the one attempting to start a fight, not me," Quinton insisted.

"SHUT UP!" Quattro yelled, his outstretched hand reaching out and nearly striking Quinton across the face. But the older Arclight grabbed his wrist.

"See? This proves it," he stated calmly, his eyes on Quattro's now subdued arm.

Quattro yanked his arm out of his sibling's grip, his face livid.

"I HATE YOU!" the seventeen-year-old duelist snarled, storming off angrily. "YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE DEAD MEN WHO HURT TREY! YOU CAN JUST GO KISS VETRIX'S FEET LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!"

Quinton was stunned. He and Quattro had often fought, but this was the first time that his little brother had ever told him that he hated him.

...

Trey wiped his eyes and tried to stifle his sobs. He had heard every word that his brothers had said. Quattro had never gotten that angry before and he had certainly never told Quinton that he hated him.

The door opened and in walked Quinton, an unreadable expression gracing his features.

"What happened?" Trey asked before he could stop himself. How could he have asked such a stupid question? It was obvious what had happened.

Quinton said nothing, he merely walked over to Trey's bed and sat on the edge of the mattress next to Trey.

With great effort, the fifteen-year-old crawled toward his oldest brother and climbed into his lap.

Quinton's unreadable expression became one of surprise as Trey curled up into a ball in his lap

"I don't hate you," Trey whispered, laying his head on Quinton's chest.

Quinton still said nothing.

"Please say something," his brother pleaded, his emerald eyes not leaving Quinton's azure ones.

Quinton slowly wrapped his arms around his brother and tilted his head to the side so that it came to rest atop Trey's.

Trey snuggled closer to Quinton. He felt like he was a child again. Well, technically he was still a child; he was only fifteen. But he hadn't been permitted to act like a child in quite some time. And with his older brothers acting so cold and brutal, he had thought that the family he once knew was gone forever. But now as he lay in Quinton's arms, he felt like maybe there was still a shred of his once happy family.

The two just stayed there, silent. To Trey, it seemed like much later when his brother finally broke the silence.

"It's been...quite some time...hasn't it?" Quinton asked. "Since we've...done something...like this..."

Trey had nodded off for a moment but was still able to understand what his brother was asking him.

"Yeah...it really has..." he said thoughtfully. "I mean we've just been focusing on-"

"We have," Quinton interrupted. "But it's the only way to make that monster pay for what he did to us."

Trey sighed. There was no arguing with this fact.

"I guess you're going to go back to Vetrix soon," he said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice as he glanced up at Quinton.

The silver-haired Number Hunter looked down at him for a moment before sighing.

"Well...if he wants to see me, he'll have to come and get me," he said after a few moments.

Trey looked dumbfounded. Had his sibling said what he thought he said?

"Did you just say...?" Trey began, too shocked to continue.

"Yes," Quinton answered, looking a little surprised himself. "Trey, you're injured and since Quattro's out Heaven only knows where, someone has to keep an eye on you?"

"I'm not a baby," Trey pouted, though he was secretly delighted that one of his brother's was going to stay there with him. Quinton had even suggested that he might defy Vetrix! And he never defied any orders from the psychotic, cartoon-obsessed man-child.

"Who's the older brother here?" Quinton asked, his pale eyebrows arched.

"You," Trey grumbled playfully.

Exactly," Quinton said, the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

The eldest of the Arclight brothers had missed spending time with his younger brothers. Especially after all that had happened. Though he would never admit it, Quinton sometimes still suffered from nightmares of losing his two brothers. Just like that horrible day they were taken away from him...

(_Flashback_)

"Don't let them take us!" Quattro had yelled as the woman from the orphanage pulled him away.

"Big brother!" Trey had cried out, tears falling from his emerald-colored eyes.

Quinton wanted so badly to run to grab his little brothers' hands and tell the woman that they were staying with him.

But he didn't. He stood there, watching them be led away, his hands balled into fists.

(_Flashback ends_)

'_There's no knowing what that orphanage and the people there did to my kid brothers_,' Quinton said to himself.

"I'm so...tired..." Trey murmured, fighting to keep his eyes open. "I can't even...keep my eyes...open anymore..."

"Then you should rest," Quinton replied softly, stroking his brother's pink curls.

"But I..." Trey was too exhausted to protest anymore. Slowly, his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

...

Trey came back to reality two short hours later with his entire body feeling sore and a splitting headache, but at the same time feeling amazingly comfortable.

The teenage pinknette yawned softly and slowly opened his eyes to find that Quinton was still holding him.

Trey shifted slightly, careful to keep from waking his older brother. He had looked so tired when he watched Trey fall asleep earlier, so it was good that he was getting some sleep.

But where was Quattro? Why hadn't he come back yet? Was he that angry at Quinton?

At that moment, Quinton drew a deep breath and his dark blue eyes opened and glanced down at his little brother.

"When did you wake up?" he asked quietly.

"Just a minute or two ago," Trey answered.

Suddenly, the youngest Arclight groaned and began rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" Quinton asked, a look of concern on his normally expressionless face.

"Just a little headache," Trey said, smiling weakly. "It's not that bad though."

He didn't want to worry his brother, not with everything else that was going on with the family. They were trying to get their revenge, Quattro had disappeared, and Trey still hadn't faced and defeated Yuma. The last thing the teenage Arclight wanted was for his brother to worry about a little headache.

...

Quinton slowly laid his brother's head back onto the pillows before walking out of the room for just a moment. Even he needed to take a bathroom break from time to time.

'_I'll be right back_,' Quinton told himself. '_I'm only going for a minute or two.'_

So, with one last glance at his sleeping brother, the silver-haired Arclight left the room, closing the door behind him gently.

"I see you're back," he said when he saw Quattro waiting outside.

"Yeah, I'm back," his brother replied.

"Quattro, we need to talk," Quinton sighed.

"I agree," Quattro said.

"Our arguing is only upsetting Trey," the red-and-yellow-haired duelist explained. "And right now, I think he has more than enough to deal with without worrying about the two of us going at it all the time."

Quinton said nothing, knowing that if he pointed out that Quattro was usually the one wanting to fight, it would simply lead to yet another argument, which would upset Trey if he were to wake up and hear or see his two older brothers fighting again.

"So, we should refrain from doing such," the older Arclight said.

...

Trey slowly opened his eyes and sat up, trying to ignore the splitting pain in his head. But it was hard to ignore his blurring vision.

But he could hear his brothers talking. He didn't want them to fight again!

Suddenly, he could feel himself falling. Then everything went black...

...

I hoped you enjoyed this and I might consider killing Trey next chapter.

With that being said, please feel free to review.


End file.
